After That Night
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: This is the sequel to That Night but you don't really need to read the first one though: Naruto has been off the streets for about 14 years and has been living happily with his husband and their daughter. Then Itachi comes to their home with news that will turn everything upside down. Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: -throws hands up- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**Warning: This is yaoi (maleXmale) don't like don't read. Constructive criticism is excepted. Flames will either be reported or not taken seriously. **

**Ok since we got that over with, I now present The Sequel to That Night, enjoy. ^_^  
**

**S.P.O.V**

"SHE'S DID WHAT?" Naruto said practically seething as he looks at my brother.

Itachi held out a piece of paper that held our fate. I grab the paper out of his hand.

"Sakura sent me this piece of paper with a date telling that you and Sasuke have to go to court for custody over Yuri, she says she also wants Yuri to att..." he says

"SHE CAN'T," Naruto cuts him off loudly

"Naruto, can you please try to be quiet, Yuri is sleeping,"I sigh not liking this one bit, " and technically Sakura can, she is Yuri's biological mother," I spit the last part out between my teeth

Naruto takes a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto says with a lower tone of voice, "is there anything we can do?"

I read through the paper I got from Itachi it quickly.

"It doesn't seem like there is anything you can do at this point," my brother says

"But why now? Why couldn't she do this when Yuri was a baby, Yuri just turned 15 a month ago..." Naruto says when suddenly realization hit him.

He clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white, "That bitch thinks that Yuri is going to pick her over me even though Yuri doesn't even know who she is."

"That fucking bitch hasn't even tried to get in touch with Yuri at all!" Naruto yells, taking a step toward Itachi without realizing it.

I fight hard not to crumple the piece of paper in my hands.

"There is another reason why it was now," Itachi said to us

Naruto glares at my brother but he's not glaring at him but at Sakura.

"Sasuke if you read down the page you will know what I'm talking about; its says that Naruto is unfit to be Yuri's guardian because of newly found evidence that Sakura supposedly found over this past week," Itachi informed Naruto as I read the paper more thoroughly.

Naruto looks at my brother and quirks an eyebrow, "Evidence of what?"

Itachi's eyes become sullen, "of your past, Naruto."

Everything had become deathly quiet as Naruto's eyes start to widen.

He shakes his head not believing what he just heard, "what do you mean of my past? I was never arrested, nobody took pictures of me, and I pretty much told ever guy to not leave marks and use a condom."

"Apparently, she found something but it looks like she's not going to present it until the actual court date." Itachi says

"That," he pauses, "That's impossible, I never screwed up, I made sure that I never left any evidence of where I was, I never used the same motel for more than 2 days because I was that paranoid."

Naruto and I have talked about when he was... "working" but it doesn't make it any less awkward when he does mention it. But in the end, I truly love him and nothing will change that.

I turn to look at the clock and it's almost 3 am. I need to get up in less than 4 hours.

"Itachi, I need to get some sleep and we'll hopefully sort everything out tomorrow, we'll also talk to Yuri about it in the morning too."

I look at Itachi and he looks really beat up and tired, "Aniki you should spend the night; you haven't seen your niece in a while." I say to Itachi

"Thank you Otouto and good night Naruto," he says

He kisses Naruto's forehead tenderly and slips out of the kitchen.

"Good night Itachi," Naruto and I say at the same time.

I go up behind my husband and put my arms around his waist, bring his back flush to my chest. I kiss his throat softly.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He says quietly

**A/N: Ok, well I know its short, and I know I haven't been working on anything else so I'm really sorry. But I still want to know what you think so please give me a Review and tell me what you think is going to happen. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kyocat, lostonearth, and KamaneAngel. Thank you guys!  
**

**Hopefully still your writer,**

**Yaoi Lover14706**


	2. Chapter 2

**S.P.O.V**

_I really don't want to do this._

I sit there at the kitchen table with Naruto on my left and Itachi on my right. I hear thumping going down the stairs.

_God I really don't want to do this. _

Naruto grabs my knee under the table and gives it a squeeze. It wasn't a reassuring one; it was that he was really nervous about telling Yuri too.

Our daughter came into the room and she instantly knew something was up as she looked at me than at Naruto.

"Yuri, I think you should sit down," Naruto pauses briefly, "We need to talk."

Yuri nods not willing to say anything and sits across from me.

She looks up at me with her green eyes, wanting me to start talking first.

"Yuri," I pause trying to find the right words, "do you know who your mother is?"

She doesn't say anything but looks over at Naruto then back at me.

"No," I try to no express my inner joy as she looks back at me, "your biological mother is?"

She shakes her head slowly, "No."

I slide a picture face down across the table.

She puts her hand over the photo and unlike most teenagers in her position she didn't look at it.

"Dad, I don't want to know who my biological mother is, I'm happy with my life with you," she covers Naruto's hand that is on the table, "my mom, and my uncle." She looks over at Itachi with a small smile.

Naruto is practically beaming after Yuri says this.

"Yuri, you wouldn't believe how happy that makes me feel that you said that," Naruto says but pauses once more, "but, your biological mother is trying to fight for custody over you."

Yuri looks at me trying to figure out what this means.

"Yuri, honey," Naruto says trying to regain Yuri's attention, "she's trying to take you away from us."

Yuri's eyes get ungodly wide, her shoulders get tense as she straightens her back. It looks like she is about to explode into a tirade, like Sakura would have done. Then she does something that surprises me, she closes her eyes and she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself, just like Naruto did last night.

Without opening her eyes she grits through her teeth, "When?"

Naruto and I look over at Itachi not knowing.

"In about two months," Itachi says

Yuri's eyes snap open as she looks over at Itachi. The room goes quiet as the urgency of the situation has now risen.

_We never expected it to be only 2 months away. _

"I have a question though." Yuri looks over at Itachi

"Why is she doing this now?"

Itachi looks over at Naruto knowing this isn't his place to tell. Yuri's green eyes glide over to Naruto who has his eyes trained on the table in front of him.

Without looking up Naruto says, "Itachi, Sasuke could you please leave the room, I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

I nod once, "Ok."

As stand up to leave, I bend down and kiss the top of his head. I run my hand through his spiky golden locks as I leave the table with Itachi right behind me.

**A/N: God that is so short -_- I am so sorry. Also for the people who are reading Be There for Me I am so so SO SORRY that I haven't updated it yet, it's still going it's just…..I'm having troubles coming up with the right words –sweat drops- **

**Also to the people reading A Matter of Time, I plan on updating it next week…..i hope…don't quote me on that –double sweat drops-**

** Well anyways, I really hope you guys are liking it so far because I sure am XD just let me know what you think ^_^.**

**Hopefully still your writer,**

**Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y.P.O.V**

My dad walks out of the room with my uncle. It's just quiet now, but I know that my mother will be the first one to start talking; I just needed to give him a second. He runs his hands through his hair slowly with a sigh.

"Yuri, I love you with all my heart you have to know that," he pauses, "but you also must know that I've done some bad things and have made bad decisions along the way but I'll never regret being here with you." He places his hand flat on the table in front of him.

I put my hand over his so he looks up from the table, "I love you too."

He smiles.

He nods and swallows deeply, "Let me start from the beginning, I not saying these things to scare you, I'm just going to tell you what I've been through."

I nod telling him I know and I understand.

"When I was 7 my mother and my father went out to eat, I was being baby sat by one of my father's friend which I still don't remember who it was."

He pauses trying to remember clearly.

"It was raining and the next thing I know, I was in the hospital with people trying to figure out who I was going to stay with, I couldn't figure out what was happening and nobody would tell me what was going on," He takes a deep breath, "then I was put into the system and into foster care."

His eyes get dazed as he stares at the wall behind me, "I was moved from house to house, at one point I didn't even unpack my stuff because I knew in a couple days I would end up leaving. I was getting older so less and less people started seeing me and trying to adopt me. Nobody wants a child that is almost a teenager; all they want is a baby they can raise on their own."

He's not even looking at me; he's just completely just lost within his memories.

"Once I got to high school they realized nobody would want me so they set me up with an apartment down the street from the orphanage. This was the first time that I ever stayed in the same place for any period of time, so I thought I should make some friends." For the first time, he smiles as he remembers his past. "First day of high school was just horrible, but the thing that made my day was this guy that had black hair in this duck-butt hairdo helped me up when I tripped and dropped all my stuff. I thought he was pretty nice but then he turned around and called me dobe."

"So that's where you guys met," I say to him and chuckle because I know my father would help somebody one second and insult them the next.

"Now that I think about it, it's actually really funny because once he called me dobe I shot up and called him teme without thinking. That day was the start of our rivalry, he would do something and I would try to one up him. But I knew from the first time that I saw him, that he was going to be something special to me."

One of his hands goes to the silver band around his finger and he smiles softly.

"I only had three friends, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, and Nara Shikamaru they practically knew nothing about me but they were happy to be around me though."

I smile because I've met all three of them. And I know that all three of them would do anything to see Naruto happy.

"Everything started to go downhill when I was caught in a very compromising situation; you have to keep in mind that I was a very hormonal teenage boy that had a crush on somebody. I was caught in that situation by a girl with one of the biggest mouths I've ever seen. The news that I was gay spread like wildfire."

"What happened after that?" I ask

"My friends accepted me for who I was but not everybody felt the same way. I got beat up, taunted, and overall ridiculed. One day I just snapped and ran away."

He sighs once more.

"That was probably one of the worst decisions that I've ever made in my whole entire life. I had nowhere to live, no one to look after me, and no way to make money. About a week of being on the streets and starving, I went to an alley and just sat down in the rain ready to die. After a while of sitting there this one girl walked over to me and asked if I was ok. I told her I was but she could see I was lying. She took me to a safe place and introduced me to everybody around; I didn't even realize where she had taken me until the next day. She took me to a whore house."

**TBC…..**

**A/N:Sorry it took a while for me to update I hope you like it…..I think the next chapter will be nothing but flashback but I might do it this way too….I don't know yet. So either I hope you liked so please review you wouldn't believe how helpful it is when you have no idea what to do next (which is me half the time). **

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

***Flash back***

_I'm warm, dry, and comfy….there has to be something wrong with this picture._

All I see is the back of my eye lids. I feel a blanket wrapped around me tightly. I move around and I hear the squeak of some bed springs.

"Hey kid, are you just going to roll around on the bed or you going to get up?" I hear a scratchy voice say next to me

_Who is that?_

"Hey kid, get the hell up." She says getting aggravated

I hear another set of footsteps get closer, "Shiemi leave him alone will you. He's been through a lot."

The girl that I assume is Shiemi huffs under her breath and stomps out.

_What's wrong with her?_

I feel a small hand brush a few strands of hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.

"She's gone but you really do need to get up." She says softly to me

_Why is she being so nice to me? She doesn't even know me….I don't even know her….I don't even know where I am…._

I open my eyes. I see a woman with dark brown eyes and pale red hair.

She gives me a soft smile, "You have really pretty eyes. The guys will go crazy over you."

_What does she mean about 'guys'?_

I sit up and then realize I'm stark naked. I feel heat starting to go up my throat and up to the tips of my ears.

The woman beside me gives me a worried look, "What's your name?"

_What was that about?_

"Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" I ask

"My names Linda, I was the one who brought you here. Naruto," she pauses, "how old are you?"

_Why did I not remember that?_

I swallow nervously and look at her, "15."

Her expression gets dark and she looks down hiding her face.

"Linda, where am I?" I ask still not remembering

She still doesn't look up, "You're in the red light district."

I shake my head not believing her but then I finally register the room I'm in. The room is small but it's cramped with the rather large bed I'm sitting on. The room itself is actually very clean but it just has this sense to it that it's just …dirty.

"Hey, where are my clothes?"

She sticks out her arms to me; she has my clothes folded and dried.

"This was the reason I wasn't here when you woke up, I asked Shiemi to look after you until I came back." She says giving me a small smile

I grab my clothes. I notice that her wrists look red and irritated; unlike a normal person she doesn't do anything to hide it. I look up.

She chuckles humorlessly, "the price that had to be paid to have clean clothes."

_She did that for me….?_

"You really didn't have to do that for me…." I say to her looking down at my clothes on my lap

"Naruto it doesn't bother me, it's part of my life. Don't feel bad about it." She gives my knee a light squeeze and stands up.

She gives me a smile, "Now, get dressed. I'm going to show you around some more."

As I stand up to get dressed, my head goes fuzzy and the floor gets blurry.

"Naruto...are you ok?" I hear her faintly

I collapse under my own weight. Linda is there by the time I hit the floor. She sits behind me and props me up.

"Naruto?! Naruto are you ok?" I hear her clearer than the first time she asked but it still feels like I have cotton in my ears.

I sit there for a couple more moments and finally answer her when my head finally cleared.

"Yeah," I nod slowly, "I haven't eaten in a while."

She runs her hand through my hair.

She starts to shift under my weight, so I lean forward and she stands up. She sticks out her hand and I take it so she can help me get up. I stand up again, my head stays clear but I am hyperaware that I'm still completely naked in front of a stranger. I look away from Linda as I feel my face heat up again.

"Ok, I'm going to go so you can get dressed. Call me when you are done."

She leaves.

As I get dressed, I start to hear sounds outside. Most of it is just people talking, but it seems to be centered my door. I walk towards it and the floor boards creak under my steps. Then there are footsteps running away as if they don't want to get caught.

_Apparently new people don't come in very often…._

I don't know why but I chuckle quietly.

I open the door and there's only a couple people still standing there. They just stare at me with wide eyes. Diverting my stare to the ground I shift my weight to my other leg awkwardly.

"Hi." I say to them as I scratch the back of my head.

Popping out of nowhere Linda says, "Girls, girls give him a little space."

They step back slightly to let her through. She stands to my left and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Guys this is Naruto." She says gesturing towards me

"Naruto this is Rin, Yuki, Audrey, and Candy," Linda says going from right to left.

"It's ….uh….nice to meet you." I say to them

They smile at me and Rin says, "It's nice to meet you too Naru."

~Yaoi. Is. My. Anti-Drug.~

The day went on uneventfully until night came. Then the house came alive. Every room was filled, the house echoed of nothing but thumps, moans, and groans. Every room except Linda's because I was in the room with her.

After closing the door, muffling the sounds of the house she sat next to me on the bed. While the silence was dragging it became obvious she wanted to talk to me but didn't know where to start.

"Naru" she hesitates, "w-why are you here?"

"I mean, why were you in that alley I found you in?" she corrects herself.

I pull my legs to my chest.

I take a deep breath, "I ran away. I had nobody who cared for me. Except maybe one person, but because of my being there I was making his life hell. I was beaten and ridiculed and I know if I didn't get away I would have died sooner or later."

She asked a question I didn't completely expect, "From their hands or yours?"

I stare at her.

_How did she know?_

She gently takes my hand and pushes up my sleeve. My arm is littered with healing red straight lines and small fading scars.

"I noticed them when I was taking off your clothes, I didn't want to say anything in front of the other girls," she says putting my sleeve down gently but still holding on to my hand.

"I need to know something, even though I think I already know the answer to it."

I nod to her getting her to ask the question.

"Naruto, are you a virgin?" she asks seriously

My ears get hot and I feel it creep up my face. As I look down at my hands, I nod.

**TBC….**

**Hey guys, I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. **

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


End file.
